Por ti
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Rhett se va a marchar y a abandonar a Escarlata, pero entonces a ella se le ocurre una buena forma de hacer que se quede con ella.


Escarlata no se lo podía creer. ¿En serio su marido, Rhett Butler le había dicho que la amaba para luego dejarla? La verdad es que no entendía nada. Estaba con el cerebro como entre brumas, no podía pensar, pero tenía que hacerlo, Rhett se iba, la dejaba, quien sabía si para siempre. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo.

Salió de la habitación de su marido y fue tras él, quien se encontraba bajando las escaleras por las que se había caído y había perdido al único hijo que había deseado desde el primer momento que supo que estaba en camino. Las escaleras. Le vino de repente. Sabía que era muy arriesgado y que podía resuktar nefasto para ella, pero a estas alturas estaba desesperada. Rhett se marchaba y sin él no le quedaba nada por lo que mereciese la pena seguir hacia delante.

Cuando Rhett llegó al pie de las escaleras le llamó haciendo que él se girase hacia ella.

-¡Rhett! -exclamó ella corriéndole gruesos lagrimones por el bello rostro- Si te vas qué haré yo, dónde iré.

-Francamente, querida -le respondió él dándole la espalda y acercándose a la puerta de la entrada de la casa-, eso me importa un bledo.

Escarlata se armó de valor, el mismo del que tuvo que hacer honor para disparar al yankee en Tara hacía ya tanto tiempo y bajó cinco peldaños antes de pisarse el bajo de la falda y caerse escaleras abajo gritando en el proceso.

Rhett, al oírla, se dio la vuelta e intentó llegar a tiempo para evitar que cayese pero no pudo ser y cuando llegó, Escarlata estaba ya inconsciente a los pies de esas malditas escaleras.

"Otra vez, no, por favor" suplicó a alguien que le escuchase y su mujer se encontrase bien, que sólo hubiese sido un susto. Otra vez había vuelto a caerse por esas escaleras por culpa de él. Rhett la cogió en brazos y llamó a gritos a Prissy. Esta en seguida llegó ante la pareja.

-Prissy -le él ordenó seriamente-, vete a casa de los Wilkes y dile al doctor Meade que venga rápido, que Escarlata ha vuelto a caerse por las escaleras. ¡Ve!

-Sí, capitán Butle.

-No te preocupes, cariño -le dijo a su inconsciente mujer mientras la subía en brazos a la que había sido hacía ya tantos años su habitación-. Enseguida vendrá el doctor y te pondrás bien.

* * *

Cuando Escarlata se despertó no recordaba haberse metido en la cama. Sólo recordaba que Rhett se marchaba y a ella cayéndose por las escaleras. Debía ser de noche porque la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación.

-¿Rhett? -Susurró a la sombra que se entreveía a su izquierda.

-¿Sí? -Le contestó él.

-Estás aquí. ¿Por qué estoy en la cama? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te caíste de nuevo. El doctor Meade te ha visto y dice que afortunadamente sólo tienes el tobillo dislocado. Ha aprovechado que estabas sin sentido para colocartelo en su sitio. Debes guardar reposo. No sabes cómo lo siento, Escarlata.

-¿El qué?

-Que te hayas vuelto a caer por las escaleras por mi culpa.

-No digas tonterías, Rhett. Creo que esas escaleras son demasiado peligrosas.

-Lo sé -contestó él mirándola a los ojos fijamente-. Fuiste tú quien las quiso así.

-Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos mudarnos.

-¿Mudarnos?

-Sí, si yo ya me he caído dos veces por esas escaleras, bueno, no quiero que Wade o Ella tengan un accidente.

Rhett se la quedó mirando intentando descifrar qué era lo que su mujer estaba pensando.

-Yo -le dijo finalmente- había pensado ir a Charleston para estar un tiempo con mi madre.

-Pues -contestó ella animada por salir de Atlanta- vayamos los dos. Hace mucho que no viajamos los dos solos.

-¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo a Charleston?

-Y, ¿por qué no iba a querer ir a Charleston con mi marido?

-No sé, se me ocurre cierto individuo.

-Rhett, por favor. Ya te lo he dicho. No le quiero a él, si no a ti. Por favor, llévame contigo.

-Con dos condiciones: harás lo que yo te diga cuando yo te diga y como yo te diga. No permitiré que dejes en ridículo a mi madre.

-Y, ¿la otra?

-Dormiremos como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Le dirás a mi madre que ronco y que no te dejo dormir y que por eso necesitamos habitaciones separadas.

Escarlata se mordió la lengua, la uñiba a llevar con él, así que no le daría ningún motivo para que se arrepintiese. Ya en Charleston se las apañaría para que Rhett la dejase embarazada. Así él ya no la podría dejar.

-Está bien, Rhett. Pero tampoco te pases. Soy tu mujer no tu criada.

La sonrisa que le lanzó Rhett la hizo estremecer pero no hizo caso e igualmente se recolocó en la cama para dormir un rato, pues aunque no se había quejado, el pie la dolía bastante y estaba muy cansada.


End file.
